Alone Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine get a surprise weekend getaway and a little alone time.


_Mari &amp; Ilna-You guys are the absolute best and have made every minute in this universe an absolute joy. Here's to many more years!_

_Sandy-thanks for knowing exactly when I needed a little push._

_REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best. I'm running out of superlatives to describe you. Your support and encouragement are a gift and I love hearing about the memories these stories bring up for you. _

This story references The McGarrett Orgasm Rule from my earlier story Moments in Time. If you haven't read that you should still be able to get this one you might just be a little confused at one point.

* * *

**Alone Time (1/1)**

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**Friday 3:00 P.M.**

"Are you sure you can't just change the weekend," Catherine asked as she hurried down the hall towards Steve's office, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"_Positive,"_ Carrie replied. _"Look I know it's last minute but we have to use it this weekend or it expires. If you guys don't take it it's just gonna go to waste."_

"I don't have anything special going on. I'll have to ask Steve to be sure but as far as I know we're both free."

"_Great. I'll call and switch the names and I'll email you the itinerary we booked. Keep what you want and cancel what you don't. You guys have fun."_

"We will," Catherine smiled brightly as she pushed open the door to Steve's office. "Thanks again, Car!" She disconnected the call and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"You look happy," Steve smiled as he searched for something on the top of his desk.

Catherine leaned on the back of one of the visitors' chairs. "Remember when I told you Carrie and John won a weekend at the Hilton in that raffle?"

"Yeah." Steve found the file he was looking for and tucked it under his arm. "It was the Wounded Warriors benefit, right?"

"Right. Well they booked it for this weekend but they just found out John pulled a special assignment on the big island and they can't go. They can't reschedule; they have to use it this weekend or it expires. So she asked if we wanted to take the reservation."

"Really?" Steve leaned on the desk and appeared to be contemplating the idea.

"If we don't it's just gonna go to waste," Catherine said in a sing-song voice.

He smiled and shrugged. "I don't have any other plans."

"Me either," she replied excitedly.

"We can't guarantee a case won't come up but at least we'd be close by."

"That's what I thought." Catherine couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. In the fifteen minutes since Carrie called and offered them the reservation she'd already begun looking forward to a weekend getaway. "So we'll take it?"

"Fine with me." He couldn't help but grin. Catherine's excitement was infectious.

"Grace is with Danny this weekend so I'm gonna text her and see if she can dog sit Cammie. I know Esther would do it but since she's staying at the house while we're in New York I thought maybe I'd ask Grace this time."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to do it. Danny said she's working on some special project and needs a little extra money."

"I have to head over to HPD and pick up the witness statements from the Lehali case." Catherine shifted into planning mode. "I can swing by home and throw a few things in a suitcase for both of us, get Cammie's go bag ready, and we can go over straight after work."

"Sounds good." Steve shook his head. "Carrie is on a bit of a losing streak lately. She had to cancel her pedicure a few weeks back when you ended up going with Jenna and now this."

"We'll have to schedule a girl's day soon to make up for it," Catherine agreed. "She said the thing she's most disappointed about is missing out on getting a chance to use the huge soaking tub. She said the pictures look heavenly." Catherine waggled her eyebrows.

"Is that so," Steve smirked. "Well as bad as I feel for Carrie I look forward to trying that out. It's been awhile since I've practiced my water maneuvers."

* * *

**4:45 P.M.**

"How'd the interrogation go?" Catherine looked up from her seat on the couch in Steve's office as he and Danny entered. She was reviewing the witness statements she retrieved from HPD earlier while she waited for them to finish up.

"He's still trying to play tough guy," Steve grumbled as he tossed a file onto his desk. "We'll see what a weekend in jail does to loosen his tongue."

"Hey … I heard you guys are going to the Hilton this weekend." Danny turned to face Catherine. "That sounds like it'll be fun."

"It sure does," Catherine agreed. "I texted Grace and said she didn't think you'd mind having Cammie for the weekend but if it's a problem I can ask Esther."

"No no … no problem," Danny insisted. 'She already cleared it with me. She's very excited. As I told Steve she's trying to earn some money for a special project she has going so this is perfect. It'll be fine. Cammie … unlike her daddy … never causes me any trouble. I'll swing by and pick her up on my way home."

Catherine chuckled. "Ok thanks. Her stuff is in her duffle bag on the counter in the kitchen. You know what vet we use if there's an emergency and if anything comes up we'll be just over at the Hilton."

"Call and we can be there in ten minutes," Steve added.

Danny couldn't help but smile at how nervous his friends still got every time they left Cammie. "I'm sure we'll be fine but I know where you are if we need anything. Hopefully it'll be a quiet weekend. Now get out of here and start enjoying your weekend … the details of which … and I can't believe I have to keep reminding you of this … I do not want to hear."

"Thanks, Danny," Catherine smiled as she stood. She placed the file with the witness statements on Steve's desk and grabbed her purse.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"Bags are in the car," Catherine bubbled excitedly. "Let's get this weekend underway.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were in Steve's truck making the short trip across town to the Hilton. Catherine was perusing the itinerary Carrie had emailed.

"I think we can cancel the luau reservations for tomorrow night but we definitely want to keep the massages tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Works for me," Steve nodded. "The Hilton's luau is great but I'm kinda looking forward to something more private this weekend."

Catherine grinned. "Me too."

As they approached an intersection the light turned red and the truck glided to a stop.

So," Steve said, eyes dancing as he turned to look at Catherine, "tell me more about this big soaking tub."

"Funny," she smiled seductively, "You never really struck me as the bath taking type."

He reached across the front seat and laid his hand on her thigh. "I just need the right incentive."

"Is that so?" She laced their fingers together. "Well I think I might be able to help you with that?"

"I have no doubt, Lieutenant. You can be very ….." Steve trailed off.

"Very what?" Catherine squeezed his fingers.

"Motivating."

"As can you, Commander. As can you."

Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek as the light switched to green and Steve turned his attention back to the road.

Ten minutes later, as they entered the lobby of the Hilton Hawaiian Village, his phone rang.

"It's Duke," he said as he glanced at the screen. "This shouldn't take long. Why don't you get us checked in while I take it? Then hopefully no work for the rest of the weekend."

"Ok." Catherine put her duffel bag by his feet and headed off across the spacious lobby.

"Duke, what's up?" Steve asked as he watched Catherine approach the desk where a very harried red-haired desk agent fidgeted nervously. The young woman, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, looked close to tears.

As Duke relayed the details of the search his men had just finished Steve watched Catherine listen intently to the frazzled young woman behind the counter then smile softly. As she began to speak Steve noticed the young agent's entire demeanor changed. She visibly relaxed, took a deep breath and nodded determinedly.

As Steve wrapped up the call he saw the young lady hand Catherine a room card and actually manage a smile. He picked up both his and Catherine's bags and met her halfway across the lobby. "Something wrong?"

"No why?" she asked as she took her bag from him and put it over her shoulder.

"It just looked like there was something going on at the desk," he prodded.

"Oh that," Catherine shrugged as if it was nothing. "The computers are down and they have a huge tour group coming in soon."

"That doesn't sound fun." Steve grimaced.

"Definitely not," Catherine agreed. "Plus the desk agent, Jenny, is new. This is her first week working without her training agent so she's not totally comfortable yet. She was getting a little amped up so I just told her she can do it but she needs to take a few deep breaths, remember her training, and ask for help if she needs it. If she's nervous it will make things worse but if she stays calm everything will go more smoothly."

Steve dropped an arm across her shoulders as they headed for the elevators. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing." It always amazed him that she didn't have the slightest idea of the calming effect she could, and often did, have on other people. "Let's get upstairs and get a look at that tub."

* * *

**5:20 P.M.**

"Very nice," Catherine said appreciatively as they let themselves into the Rainbow Tower Suite. The room had a small sectional sofa with an attached chaise lounge, a comfortable looking king-sized bed and a stunning view of the Yacht Harbor.

"I'll say." Steve took Catherine's bag from her and dropped it, along with his, beside the bed. "Remind me to thank Carrie and John."

"I will," Catherine chuckled. "She said when she called she figured you might need a little break from all the go kart racing and driving lessons and helper time at kindergarten."

Steve smiled. "I loved every minute of all of those things."

"Even the wet dirt in your lap and the intrusive questions from six year olds?"

"Even those," Steve grinned. "I enjoy spending time with all the kids. Gracie, Samantha, Cody, the other Allen kids. All of them."

"I know you do." Catherine couldn't help but be touched by the absolute sincerity of his words and the look of utter conviction on his handsome face. "So do I."

"Mrs. R. said you're a natural with kids." Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "She's right."

"That's very sweet of both of you." Catherine slid her hands up his chest and brought them to rest on either side of his face.

"Buuuut….." he continued.

"But what?"

"As much as I love spending time with kids …" He dipped his head in for a kiss, then another, and one more. "I have to admit the idea of a weekend of grown up alone time sounds … amazing."

"It does, does it?" Catherine teased.

"Uh-huh." Steve backed her up until they reached the couch lowered himself down and pulled her into his lap. He plunged his hands into her hair and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned against his lips as she untucked his shirt and ran her hands across his stomach and up to his chest.

As he reached for the hem of her shirt her voice cut through the fog of his desire. "Steve?"

"Hmmm?" He stopped tugging at her shirt when her arms remained at her sides.

"The curtains."

"What?" His brain was having trouble processing what she was saying with all the blood in his body currently busy rushing to other organs.

"The curtains are open. I know we're on an upper floor but still…"

Finally he understood what she was saying. He kissed her again then slid her off his lap onto the couch. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

He crossed the room and quickly closed the curtains. When he turned back around Catherine was spread out on the chaise wearing just a white lace bra and matching panties.

"I thought you didn't wear the fancy stuff to work," he growled as he began shedding his own clothes.

"I changed when I went home." she purred.

"Ah. Very clever." He was wearing just his boxers by the time he reached her side. She stretched her arms out to him and he lowered himself on top of her with a contented sigh. She arched her back slightly and he nimbly unclasped and removed her bra.

"What about the tub," she whispered in his ear as he tossed her bra to the side and moved his hands to the waistband of her panties.

"Water maneuvers will have to wait till later. Right now I'm working on my land game." He lifted himself just enough to drag her panties down her legs and toss them in the general vicinity of her bra.

Catherine smiled as she bent her legs, grabbed the waistband of his boxers with her toes and began to push them down his legs.

"That's a pretty impressive skill," he smiled as he grew impatient and shoved the boxers the rest of the way down to his ankles and kicked them aside.

"If you think my toes are good," she purred, "Let me show you what the rest of me can do."

* * *

**6:55 P.M.**

The light over the Yacht Harbor was starting to fade as Steve and Catherine lay tangled together on the brown chaise. The room was beginning to feel cool against their naked bodies and it was getting to be time for dinner.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she traced patterns on his chest with her fingertip as her stomach growled softly.

"I'm too comfortable to get up," he mumbled as he tightened his hold on her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Catherine grinned "Perhaps you just need some motivation." She sat up and stretched her arms languidly over her head.

Steve popped up immediately, wrapped his arms around her from behind and began dropping hungry kisses along her shoulder.

Catherine giggled but it quickly turned into a moan as his hands made their way up her body.

"Dinner," she said breathily.

"You wanna go out?" His hands continued their exploration.

"Not a chance." She placed her hands over his. "I don't feel like getting dressed. Room service?"

"Works for me," he agreed with a final kiss to her cheek.

She stood up and gathered her clothes. "I'm gonna check out the bathroom. Order me whatever you're having."

* * *

Ten minutes later Catherine emerged from the bathroom to find Steve sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the booklet that listed hotel activities.

"The tub looks as awesome as described," she said as she took a seat beside him and looked at what he was reading.

"Good," Steve smiled at her. "I ordered us both Grilled Ahi and a salad."

"Sounds delicious." She dropped her hand to his thigh.

"This aqua biking looks fun," he said. "I thought maybe we could try this tomorrow morning."

"That does look fun," Catherine nodded as she looked at the picture of the water craft that resembled a tricycle with large inflated tires. "We have a massage at 2:00 but we can try that before."

As she spoke Catherine's hands slipped up his thigh under his boxers.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought," he ground out, "but dinner is gonna be here in twenty minutes. We don't have time ..."

Catherine kissed his cheek then climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of him. She tugged on his boxers indicating he should raise his hips and when he did she removed them and tossed them aside. She pressed his knees apart then leaned in and placed a hot open mouthed kiss on his abdomen. "I know you can't be fast," she grinned up at him, "but I can."

* * *

**8:30 P.M.**

"Wow," Steve sighed as he lowered himself slowly into the large soaking tub. "When we remodel the bathroom we might need to get one of these." He leaned forward and adjusted the hot water tap slightly.

Catherine smiled as she finished up brushing her teeth and placed her toothbrush with Steve's in the glass beside the sink. The tuna they had for dinner was delicious but neither of them wanted it lingering on their breath.

"Did you save room for me?" she asked saucily as she stripped off her shirt.

"Absolutely," he grinned eagerly and indicated the space in front of him.

Catherine stepped into the tub, turned her back to him and lowered herself into the water. As she settled in and leaned back against Steve she exhaled gently. "You're right. We definitely need one of these."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to slide his warm, wet hands seductively over her body. He dragged one hand up her thigh while the other moved towards her breasts. "We do. After all I have to keep on top of my water maneuvers."

Catherine moaned softly. "You water maneuvers are just fine, Commander."

"It never hurts to practice regularly." He nuzzled her neck.

Catherine raised one arm and reached behind her but Steve caught her hand and moved it back to her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he whispered as his hands continued to roam. "But I got one ahead of you with your little activity before dinner. So now it's you turn to let me restore the ratio."

"If you insist." Catherine panted as his hands began to speed up their rhythm.

"You know my rule," Steve whispered in her ear.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the rapidly cooling water as their breathing returned to normal. Catherine was leaning back against Steve whose arms were securely wrapped around her.

"The water's getting cool," he murmured.

Catherine lifted one foot up and opened the drain to let some of the cool water out. Once the level in the tub dropped a few inches she closed the drain and used her toes to open the taps.

"That's another impressive skill." He kissed her shoulder

"I'm aquadextrous." Catherine chuckled. "I can turn on the tap with either foot."

After the tub refilled and the water was comfortably warm again she turned off the taps.

"Now," she wiggled back against Steve and could feel the proof of exactly how much he was enjoying their water activities. "Since balance has been restored I'd like to propose we get back to more mutually beneficial maneuvers."

"What do you have in mind, Lieutenant?"

Catherine raised up and turned to face him. She placed her legs outside of his and straddled his hips. "Permission to come aboard, Commander."

"Granted, Lieutenant." His eyes turned smoky. "Take the helm."

Catherine leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Gladly."

* * *

**Hilton Hawaiian Village**

**Saturday 11:00 A.M.**

The next morning, after confirming that the vertical activities in the shower could be just as enjoyable as the horizontal activities in the bathtub, twice, Steve and Catherine grabbed a quick breakfast and went down to the lagoon to try aqua biking.

When they were almost to the front of the line they were approached by a woman in her thirties wearing the uniform of the hotel employees who worked beachside. "You're Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins, right?"

"Yes," Steve and Cath said in unison as they turned to face the woman.

"I'm sorry to bother you when you're trying to relax but I just wanted to introduce myself," the woman said apologetically. "My name is Karyn Harrison. My daughter Sophia is in Mrs. R's class."

"Oh, right, Sophia," Catherine smiled. "She's an adorable little girl."

"Thank you," Karyn smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that all she's been talking about since the other day is how Commander Steve helped her find her necklace. My sister gave it to her last time she visited and Sophia would be heartbroken if she lost it."

"It was no problem," Steve said. "I'm just glad we found it."

"She was very proud to tell both her father and me that you told her she was a big help in finding it."

"Well she was," Steve asserted.

"She loves the days Lieutenant Catherine comes to help with the class, but having Commander Steve, who she is quite careful to tell us is Lieutenant Catherine's _real_ boyfriend, come along too … well let's just say it was a monumental day."

"That's very nice to hear," Steve said sincerely. "Catherine has all sorts of practice as class helper but this was my first time."

"Well rest assured you made quite an impression on the kids," Karyn nodded. "I hope you'll consider visiting again."

"I will," Steve assured her.

As the family in front of them got their bike and they reached the front of the line Karyn turned to Steve and Catherine. "Do you have a preference in color?"

"How about green in honor of earth day?" Steve smiled.

Karyn held up her hand in a signal to the other employee that let him know they needed a green aqua bike. As it pulled up to the dock Karyn gave her usual speech. "It pedals just like a bike. The two back wheels propel it and the front wheel steers. You can make your way around the lagoon and then just bring the bike back to return dock," she indicated a second dock about twenty-five yards away, "when you're done. Most important thing is have fun."

"Thanks, Karyn," Catherine smiled. "We will. And please tell Sophia we said hello."

* * *

**Bali Steak and Seafood**

**6:00 P.M.**

After a morning of aqua biking, which turned out to be a much better workout than expected, an ocean swim, a quiet walk on the beach, a couples massage and a phone call to Grace to check on Cammie, Steve and Catherine were settled into a quiet table at Bali Steak and Seafood overlooking the ocean when Steve's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

"It's Cody," he said as he read the message. "He wants to know if I have any time to take him driving tomorrow. He wants to practice backing into parking spaces some more." Steve smiled. "He says he's been putting some thought into it and he thinks he knows what he's been doing wrong."

"That's sweet," Catherine smiled. "He wants to impress you."

"He doesn't need to back into a parking space to do that," Steve said softly.

Catherine remembered Steve telling her about how proud he was of the way Cody handled the night of the warehouse standoff. "I know he doesn't. But hey, check out is 11:00 A.M. tomorrow so you can take him driving in the afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Catherine nodded. "Text him back and tell him."

After sending the text Steve laid his phone face down on the table. "You know … " he started then trailed off.

Catherine reached across the short distance between them and covered his hand with hers. "What?"

He looked at her and gathered his thoughts. "Our family keeps expanding."

"It certainly does," she smiled. "That's a good thing though, right."

"It's a very good thing," he said adamantly. "It's just … it's all new to me. And don't get me wrong I love it … but … "

"But what?"

Steve raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I just want to make sure that no matter how big our family gets, and how many different directions we're getting pulled in, we always remember to carve out some time for just the two of us. Because as much as I love spending time with all the other people in our lives … I never want you to doubt that the most important person in my life is you."

Catherine squeezed his hand as tears filled her eyes. "And the most important person in my life is … and always will be … you."

"I love you," he said as he leaned across the table and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was a rare public display for the two of them but in the moment he didn't care.

"I love you," she beamed.

Steve picked up his glass of wine and raised it as if to toast. "To family and friends," he smiled, "the ones we have now and however many others may come along … and to alone time."

"Hear hear," Catherine smiled as she clinked her glass with his.

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
